With You
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Squel of Angel ? NO ! BANGHIM Couple :D Urri eomma and Urri Appa JJANg ! *kibar bendera*


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Genre : Romance / Friendship/ apa lagi yak *?*

Summary : Karena cuman 1 shoot jadi dibaca aja langsung yah . Judul sama cerita rada gag nyambung harap maklum …. ^_^V

Note : Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

Squel of Angel ? NO!

.. Happy Reading …

( Bang Yongguk POV )

Aku menyukai dia …. Seorang namja dengan iris tajam khas miliknya . Seorang namja dengan surai coklat menyala yang sangat mencolok sehingga membuat banyak perhatian dari sekitarnya teralih . Seorang namja yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Si pembuat ulah' Karena sikap tempramentnya .

Geundae ….. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu mengapa dia menjadi seperti saat ini , bersikap seperti seorang pembuat ulah dan bertemprament buruk , juga tak banyak yang tahu dibalik sosok dingin dan temprament buruknya tersembunyi sikap manis dan lembut seorang Kim Himchan .

( Bang Yongguk POV End )

( Author POV)

#bruugg

Suara benturan yang cukup keras itu kini sukses menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang ada didalam ruangan persegi empat itu , ruang kelas 3-6 .

" Mi-mian sonbae" Ucap namja yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya tersebut . Menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan pengampunan dari sosok namja yang baru saja ditabraknya secara tak sengaja saat ingin keluar kelas .

Tubuhnya bergetar , dengan memegang erat buku pelajaran miliknya . Sedangkan sosok itu ? … Namja tampan dengan bersurai coklat itu hanya menatap malas sosok dihadapannya lewat iris tajamnya .

" Yha , Apakah kau tidak menggunakan mata mu eoh ? Cih , lain kali pergunakanlah mata mu arraseo!" Dengus Himchan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sosok namja yang mengangguk berulang kali tersebut untuk masuk kedalam ruang kelas . Seakan tak peduli jika saat ini dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh kelas , kelas barunya .

" Eisshh , Sonbae itu tampan tapi benar-benar menyebalkan ! Bagaimana bisa kita sekelas dengannya eoh ! Tidak cukupkah kita harus sekelas dengan Yongguk sonbae ? Kenapa kita juga harus sekelas dengannya ?!" Bisik beberapa gerombolan yeoja yang membentuk suatu lingkaran dibangku mereka .

" Yah , apakah kalian tahu kisah tentang mereka ?" Tanya salah satu yeoja berbisik , sedangkan yeoja lainnya hanya menggeleng pelan , seakan mereka memang tidak tahu tentang gossip yang pernah beredar 1 tahun lalu

" Aku dengar mereka memiliki hubungan special "

" Mwo? Maksud mu?"

" Entahlah , tidak banyak yang tahu . Tapi aku dengar Himchan sonbae dan Yongguk sonbae dulu sangat dekat , tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa masuk diantara mereka . Sampai seorang yeoja hadir dan membuat mereka seperti musuh dan berakhir dengan Yongguk sonbae yang harus mengulang kelas . Dan …" Sang yeoja menghentikan pembicaraannya . Menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk memastikan sang obyek yang menjadi topic pembicaraan masih berada jauh dari jangkauannya

" .. Dan berakhirlah mereka berdua disini ! Dikelas kita ! Arrghhhh , aku pikir aku akan gila dengan hanya memikirkan mereka berdua akan bertengkar hebat lagi dan berakhir dengan nama kelas kita yang menjadi jelek karena mereka !" Dengus sang yeoja frustasi , mengacak rambutnya asal, seolah itu adalah salah satu cara untuk mengeluarkan luapan emosi tekanan kejiwaannya .

Sedangkan tak jauh dari yeoja-yeoja yang sedang bergosip itu , sosok namja bersurai hitam terlihat tengah tersenyum simpul saat dirinya tak sengaja mendengarkan celotehan beberapa yeoja yang duduk berselat beberapa bangku darinya .

Bang Yongguk , namja itu tidak bermaksud untuk mendengarkan gossip-gossip murahan para yeoja dikelas barunya itu , hanya saja suara mereka terlalu kencang hingga dia dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas .

"Gukkie" Ucap Himchan dengan senyum lebar yang mengulas dibibir tipisnya . Namja itu berlari kecil menuju bangku milik Yongguk dan duduk tepat didepannya . Sementara sang pemilik nama memilih untuk menutup buku pelajarannya dan beralih menatap wajah sosok namja tampan sekaligus manis yang duduk dihadapannya .

" Hey , aku tidak menyangka kita akan sekelas lagi" Ucap Himchan memulai pembicaraannya

" Eum , aku juga tidak menyangka jika tebakkan ku benar dan bahkan sangat tepat"

" Ne ? Te-tebakan apa?" Tanya Himchan heran

" Kau akan menunggu ku" Bisik Yongguk dengan Gummy smilenya yang khas.

" Mwo ?"

" Otthe ? Apakah kau mau menyangkalnya ? Bukankah benar kau menunggu ku hingga kau bisa satu kelas lagi dengan ku ?" Tanya Yongguk, menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya bergantian .

" Aishh … Ne , ne , ne . Aku mengaku ! Aku memang sengaja mengulang kelas . Dan itu karena aku merasa sangat bosan tanpa mu !" Jawab Himchan disertai dengan poutan dibibir tipisnya .

" Arraseo , kalau begitu berjanjilah pada ku agar kali ini kita akan lulus bersama-sama eoh ?" Tanya Yongguk yang segera dijawab dengan anggukkan cepat dari Himchan , dan jangan lupakan tentang senyum yang mengembang dibibir tipisnya hingga membuat gigi kelincinya menyembul sempurna .

" ah , chakkanman"

" Mwo?" Tanya Yongguk mengangkat kedua alisnya terheran

" Chogiyo !" teriak Himchan , sontak membuat seluruh mata kini tertuju kearahnya, tentunya dengan berbagai macam pandangan . " Siapa pemilik bangku ini eoh?" Lanjut Himchan , menunjuk kearah bangku yang saat ini dia sedang duduki

".." Hening , tak ada yang menjawab , sesaat mereka hanya melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya kearah sahabat ataupun sosok yang berada disamping mereka seolah ikut bertanya siapa pemilik bangku yang sedang diduduki oleh si pembuat ulah , Kim Himchan

" Cho-chogi … So-sonbae … Tempat duduk itu adalah milik ku" Intrupsi seorang namja dengan kaca mata tebalnya .Namja itu Mengangkat setengah tangannya , ragu .

" Ah , benarkah ? Jadi ini bangku mu?" Tanya Himchan , sedangkan namja berkacamata tebal itu hanya menggangguk cepat .

" Assa ! kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertukar bangku eoh ? Kau ambil bangku ku yang berada dibelakang sana , ne ? Otthe ? Apa kau mau ? Sebenarnya tempat itu adalah tempat favorite ku , geundae karena aku berbaik hati , maka aku akan memberikan bangku favorite ku itu kepada mu ."

" N-ne ? Ta-tapi so-sonbae ?"

" Owh , Wae? Kau tidak suka ?" Dengus Himchan mengeluh

" A-aniya .. Ne, a-aku akan duduk dibangku belakang . Ka-kamsahamnida karena kau memberikan ku tempat favorit mu sonbae" Ucap sang namja berkacamata akhirnya mengalah . Menundukkan kepalanya pada Himchan sebelum mengambil cepat ranselnya yang berada diatas bangku yang sebelumnya adalah miliknya .

" Yah , Mwoya ? Apa yang dia lakukan ? Sekarang dia mengusir nerd itu dari bangkunya ? Owh , apakah dia tidak tahu kalau nerd itu tidak dapat melihat dari kejauhan ."

" Ck , aku yakin kaca mata namja itu pasti akan bertambah tebal besok" bisik beberapa siswa-siswa lain menatap tak suka sekaligus prihatin pada sosok namja berkaca mata teman sekelas mereka yang baru saja Himchan depak dari bangkunya .

" Kekekeh .. Kali ini aku akan duduk didepan mu eoh ! Jadi kau jangan melihat kearah lain ! Cukup melihat ku saja arraseo ?!" Ucap Himchan , mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat pada wajah Yongguk , memperingati sosok namja yang kini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan seulas senyum tipis dibibirnya .

Mereka hanya seperti layaknya dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta . Tak peduli semua orang membicarakan dan menjadikan mereka topic , namun yang Yongguk tahu adalah mereka semua tak benar-benar mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya dan Himchan !

.

.

.

Bunyi bel istirahat yang terdengar disetiap penjuru kelas akhirnya terdengar .

Bunyi bel yang dibarengi dengan teriakan dari beberapa siswa dikelas, saat masa kemerdekaan mereka tiba . Terbebas dari jam pelajaran yang membosankan dan bergantikan dengan jam mengisi perut mereka yang lapar.

" Gukieee~~" Rengek Himchan , membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini wajahnya manisnya yang tengah mempoutkan bibir sedemikian lucu itu dapat dilihat jelas oleh Yongguk .

" Eum , waeyo?"

" Aku bosan"

" Geurae ? Lalu apa yang kau inginkan ?"

" Urri kajja , kita bolos eum ?" Ucap Himchan dengan dua manicnya yang berbinar-binar sekan baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang

" Mwo ?"

" Kajaa~~~~ Urriii Kajjaaaa , uem ? Aku sangat bosan , lagi pula songsangnim botak itu tidak akan tahu jika kita bolos ne ?" Rengek Himchan lagi , kini menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang sempurna . *author ngiler bayangin* XD

Yongguk menggeleng perlahan , sebelum menghela napas panjangnya " Arraseo , Kajja" Jawab Yongguk dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil ranselnya .

Yongguk hanya tidak bisa menolak apa yang Himenya minta . lagipula dia juga jenuh dan tidak menyukai jam mata pelajaran selanjutnya

" Kyaahh , Jeomal ? Chakkanman!" Titah Himchan sebelum memasukkan sembarang benda-benda miliknya kedalam ransel .

Himchan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan segera , mengikuti sosok namja tampan yang lebih dulu berjalan dan keluar dari kelasnya .

Senyum mengembang dari bibir mereka berdua , entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan hingga garis lengkungan itu tak habisnya tersungging pada bibir mereka.

" Yah , yah , yah .. ! Apakah mereka telah berbaikan ? Sepertinya yang aku dengar mereka adalah musuh?" Setidaknya itulah ucapan yang Yongguk dengar sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu . Ucapan-ucapan yang selalu mengatas namakan dirinya dan Himchan yang tidak pernah seorangpun ketahui dengan jelas jawabnnya .

" Kau ingin kemana Chanie ?" Tanya Yongguk , menatap sosok namja yang tengah berjalan disampingnya .

" Eum , bagaimana jika kita kerumah mu?"

" Mwo? Kau mengajak ku bolos hanya untuk menyeret ku kembali kerumah ?" Himchan mengangguk pelan , menjawab . " Oh ayolah Himchan , kau tahu aku sudah sangat bosan dirumah . Aku bahkan seperti tahanan dirumah ku sendiri selama satu tahun belakangan ini , saat aku tidak dapat pergi kesekolah"

" Ne , arrayo . Geundae kali ini kau tidak akan bosan dirumah mu sendiri . Bukankah kau pulang dengan membawa hadiah besar ini" Ucap Himchan menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri

" Ne? Apakah kau baru saja menyebut jika dirimu adalah hadiah besar ku?" Tanya Yongguk menatap tak percaya namja manis bersurai coklat yang sibuk menganggukkan kepalanya

" Puahahahhaha .. Owh Ayolah , jangan bercanda" Kekeh Yongguk tertawa lepas hingga perutnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa

" Yah ! Waeyo kau tak suka eoh ? Arraseo , kalu begitu kau pergi saja sendiri ! Aku ingin pulang saja !" Dengus Himchan kesal .

Himchan baru saja akan melangkah meninggalkan Yongguk , namun sebuah tangan hangat terlebih dulu mengcengkram lengannya . Menghentikan langkahnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh dari sang namja , Bang Yongguk .

" Gajima . Urri kajja , kita pergi bersama " Ucap Yongguk dengan suara beratnya

Suara gemercik air yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar didalam ruangan persegi tersebut , Kamar Yongguk . Setidaknya , sebelum suara ponsel itu berbunyi …

" Yah , Apakah kau membolos lagi eoh?!" Pekik sosok seorang yeoja dari seberang sana , membuat sang pemilik ponsel harus memberikan jarak lebih antara telinga dan ponselnya .

" Katakan pada eomma , Sekarang kau dimana eoh ?"

" Dirumah Gukkie " Jawab Himchan malas , sembari menggelindingkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri diatas bed Yongguk .

" Mwo ? Yah , kau pasti merepotkan Yongguk lagi kan ?"

" Aniiya eomma!"

" Katakan pada eomma , apakah kau menyuruh Yongguk untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh untuk mu eoh?"

" Aniiya ! Annirago !" Pekik Himchan frustasi . Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya hingga kini ia sukses duduk diatas bed .

" Arraseo , arraseo … Kau baik-baik disana eoh , dan juga jangan merepotkan urri Yongguk ! Kau tahu dia sangat menderita selama ini karena ulah mu !"

" Ne , eommaaaa~~~"

" Eomma akan selalu mengawasi mu eoh ! Awas saja jika eomma tahu kau meminta Yongguk untuk melayani semua keinginan mu , maka kau akan eomma seret pulang !"

*tuutt…tutt..*

" Aku bilang aku tid- … Eiishhh ! " Dengus Himchan kesal , membanting sembarang ponselnya .

Himchan hanya tidak terima jika eommanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan meminta Yongguk untuk melayaninya bak seorang putri , walaupun itu tidak sepenuhnya salah . Himchan hanya akan merengek pada Yongguk agar namja itu memenuhi semua permintaannya seperti membuatkannya masakan untuk mengisi perut kosongnya dan lain-lain . Dan tak hayal membuat Yongguk sedikit kerepotan melayani Hime'nya yang satu ini , saat Himchan datang kerumahnya .

Asik berdebat dengan dunianya sendiri dengan cara memaki-maki ponsel miliknya , Himchan tak sadar jika semenjak tadi sesosok namja tengah memperhatikannya . Sosok namja yang berdiri tepat diambang pintu kamar mandi , sembari menggosok-gosokkan handuk pada rambutnya yang basah .

" Waeyo?" Tanya Yongguk , setelah dirinya tak sanggup lagi melihat kegilaan kekasihnya itu .

" Owh Gukkie, kau sudah selesai mandi ?" Tanya Himchan, sedangkan Yongguk hanya mengangguk menanggapi .

Himchan merangkat cepat turun dari bed . Namja itu berlari kecil menuju kekasihnya , Bang Yongguk .

" Gukkie"

" Eum , wae ?"

" Kajja kita menikah eum?"

" Mwo ?"

" owh , wae ? kau tidak mau ? Kau tidak ingin menikah dengan ku ? Apakah karena aku sekarang terlihat jelek ? Atau kau kini sudah kembali normal dan menyukai yeoja?"

" Ne ? A-aniya , bukan itu masalahnya . Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba…?"

" Aku hanya takut jika suatu saat kau akan pergi dari ku dan berpaling pada orang lain. Tapi kau ! apakah kau benar tidak ingin menikah dengan ku ? Bahkan Setelah kau melakukan itu pada ku ?! Kau mau mati eoh ?!"

" Chanie-ah , anniya , bukan itu masalahnya .."

" Lalu apa ?"

" Hanya saja saat ini aku ingin kita melanjutkan pendidikan kita . Kau ingat janji kita ? Aku ingin Kau dan aku dapat lulus bersama . Dan juga aku ingin melanjutkan ketingkat universitas . Wae ? Karena aku ingin suatu saat aku menjadi namja yang bisa menghidupi mu dengan layak tanpa kekurangan . Jadi …." Yongguk menghentikan ucapannya sesaat . Mencakupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi lembut milik Himchan yang masih terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal . " Kau maukan menunggu sampai saat itu ?" lanjut Yongguk , menatap dalam manic mata indah Himchan .

" Othe ?"

" Ne , aku akan menunggu mu , nappeun !" jawab Himchan memukul pelan dada bidang Yongguk yang kini terkekeh geli melihat sosok manis bak kelinci itu

" Gomawoo . " Ucap Yongguk .

Namja tampan itu menghapus perlahan jarak antara dirinya dengan Himchan , membiarkan hidung miliknya menyentuh lembut pipi Himchan , sebelum mengecup bibir tipis yang menjadi candunya .

Seakan Tak ingin kalah dari Yongguk , Himchanpun tanpa ragu segera melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yongguk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka .

.

.

( 5 tahun kemudian )

" Himchan hyung , ternyata kau disini eoh ?" Ucap namja berpipi chubby lain disana , masuk kesebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat untuk merekam suara . Lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang itu adalah ruang rekaman .

" Eum , waeyo Choi Manajer ?" Tanya Himchan memalingkan perhatiannya sejenak dari tablet yang dibawanya .

" Ck , jangan panggil aku seformal itu hyung !" Dengus Yoo yongjae , yang juga merupakan sang manajer dari sosok namja manis itu

" Kau sedang apa ?"

" Anniya , hanya mempelajari beberapa liryc lagu dari album terbaru ku, waeyo?"

" Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu . Dia bilang dia dari perusahaan entertainment"

" Arraseo , aku akan kesana" sahut Himchan , bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu keluar dari studio rekaman .

" Jongup ?" Ucap Himchan membulatkan kedua manic matanya yang cukup sipit . Namja itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang dilihatnya saat ini , sosok namja yang pernah menjadi mantan ketua kelasnya dulu *?*, dan begitu pula sebaliknya . Disisi lain namja sipit dengan nama Moon Jongup itu hanya dapat mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua manicnya saat menatap sosok Himchan dihadapannya

"Eoh , jadi ternyata Kim Himchan yang disebut-sebut penyanyi tampan penuh karisma itu adalah kau ?" Jongup membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar , jari telunjuknya dengan sempurna menunjuk tepat pada wajah Himchan . " Woahh , daebakk ! Aku benar-benar tak percaya penyanyi yang mereka sebut-sebut itu adalah Kim Himchan yang dulu dikenal sebagai sipembuat ulah bertemparament buruk disekolah "

" Yack , apakah sekarang kau kemari untuk mendapat pukulan ku eoh ? Hitung-hitung balasan karena dulu kau pernah memukul ku"

" Ne ? Anniya ... anniyaa .." Jongup menggeleng cepat , kali ini namja sipit itu sadar bahwa seseorang tak akan pernah sepenuhnya berubah . Kim Himchan tetap saja mempunyai temperament yang buruk.

"jadi apa yang membuat mu datang kemari menemuiku ?"

" Chogi , aku mempunyai proposal job untuk mu. Aku sangat berharap kau akan menerima job ini , karena kau dipercaya dapat mempengaruhi ratting program acara kita ."

" Acara apa ?"

" Hanya sebuah program wawancara live"

" Geurae ? Arraseo , berikan aku proposalnya aku akan mempertimbangkannya ."

" Benarkah ?"

" eum , tentu saja . Anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasih ku karena kau menyadarkanku "

" Ne ? Menyadarkan apa ?" Tanya Jongup menatap heran , namun sesaat kemudian dia mengetahui jawabannya . " Ah , apakah karena aku membuat mu dan Yongguk berbaikan ? Lalu bagaimana hubungan mu dengannya saat ini ?"

" menurut mu ?"

" Yeah , aku anggap kalian sudah berbaikan . Ah , Himchan-ah , chogi namja berpipi chubby tadi itu siapa eum ?"

" nugu ? Ah , Manager Yoo maksud mu ? Dia adalah manager ku . Waeyo ? Apakah kau menyukainya ?"

" M-mwo ? An-anniya ! Apakah kau pikir aku tidak normal ?"

" Yah , Jongup-ah . Aku akan memberitahu mu sesuatu eoh "

" Mwoya ?"

" Sebaiknya kau berlajar untuk membuka hati mu , dan biarkan kupu-kupu yang berada didalam hati mu itu hinggap disuatu tempat tanpa memandang apa dan siapa yang akan dihinggapinya . Karena mencintai seseorang itu tidaklah salah , walau kau harus menentang takdir tuhan . Ingat cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang suci , maka dengan siapapun itu baik namja maupun yeoja , tetap saja cintamu adalah suatu perasaan suci dan tulus "

" Himchan-ah …." Lirih Jongup menatap dalam dua manic tajam Himchan

" Wae ?"

" Apakah kau demam , eoh?" Tanya Jongup dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi panic seketika . Dengan segera namja itu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Himchan , memeriksa suhu sang namja yang mungkin saja tengah terserang demam tinggi hingga namja yang dikenal dengan sebutan sang pembuat ulah dan bertemprament buruk itu dapat berkata bijak .

" Yacckk ! Singkirkan tangan mu eoh , sipit ! Dasar mesum !" bentak Himchan menepis kasar tangan Jongup dengan cepat . Oh lihatlah , sitemprament buruk telah kembali !

" Mwo ? Kau bilang apa ? Si-sipit ? me-mesum ?! Yack ! Jika aku boleh berkata jujur , kau juga tidaklah terlalu tampan seperti yang orang-orang bilang ! Terlebih kau lebih mirip Tikus bergigi panjang !"

" MWOOOO ?!"

Himchan melempar begitu saja tumpukan file proposal yang baru saja Jongup berikan padanya keatas meja , sebelum akhirnya dia ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kursi yang berada diruang rekaman . Tak peduli jika dua manic mata tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya .

" Kau kenapa hyung ?" Tanya Yongjae menatap aneh kearah Himchan , artisnya .

Bangkit dari duduknya namja bernama Yongjae itu segera mendekat kearah meja , mengambil file proposal yang Himchan lemparkan begitu saja .

" Ini apa ?"

" Molla , hanya beberapa tulisan yang berisikan prosposal pekerjaan yang mungkin saja tidak akan aku ambil" Jawab Himchan malas

" Mwo ? Waeyo ?"

" Karena namja dari perusahaan itu baru saja mengatakan aku tikus bergigi panjang !"

" Ne ? Puahahahha" Tawa Yongjae menggelegar disetiap sudut ruangan kedap suara itu

" Yackk !"

" Ommo , mianhae hyung . Tapi itu memang benar hyung kau mirip tikus apa lagi jika kau sedang mengerucutkan bibir mu"

Yongjae baru saja ingin tertawa lagi , namun dua manic mata tajam yang menatap kearahnya itu sukses mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertawa .

" Ah hyung , keundae kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini ? Bukankah ini bagus ? Aku dengar program itu memiliki ratting yang bagus , dan juga aku dengar sebelumnya Kim Sunggyu juga mendapat tawaran tampil diacara ini untuk promosi albumnya"

" Nugu ?"

" Kim Sunggyu!"

"Kim Sunggyu? Siapa?"

" Ck , namja bermata sipit itu ! Oh ayolah kau bahkan tidak mengetahui nama hobae mu! "

" Mwo ? lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

" Setidaknya dia beruntung karena mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari sajangnim "

" Ne ?"

" Apakah kau tak tahu hyung ? Sepertinya Sunggyu akan menjadi artis kesayangan sajangnim , buktinya lagi-lagi sajangnim memanggilnya untuk keruangannya . "

Himchan bangkit dari tempat duduknya segera . Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat melesat keluar dari ruang rekaman dan meninggalkan Yongjae yang menatapnya dengan segudang pertanyaan diatas kepalanya

#braakkk

Pintu yang semula tertutup rapat itu kini terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan sosok namja yang menerobos masuk kedalam . Kim Himchan , namja cantik itu baru saja menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan ' CEO ' terpajang didepan pintu .

" Jadi bersiaplah karena album mu akan dirilis beberapa har-"

" Eoh ? Himchan sonbae?" Ucap Sunggyu , memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah pintu yang sukses terbuka lebar . Sedangkan sosok namja lainnya yang bersurai hitam hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya

" Ada apa Himcahn ?" tanya Yongguk yang kini angkat berbicara , meletakkan beberapa berkas yang tadi dibacanya diatas meja kerjanya

" Ne ? A-anniya sajangnim . Aku hanya ingin … ingin .." Himchan terdiam , memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan saat ini .Lihatlah betapa bodohnya dia sehingga mendobrak masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa menemukan dugaan yang semenjak tadi berputar dikepalanya . Pada kenyataannya Himchan hanya mendapati Sunggyu dan Yongguk yang tengah berbicara serius mengenai masalah perilisan album , dan tentunya juga dari jarak yang cukup jauh

" Ingin apa?" tanya Yongguk , namja yang sebenarnya adalah CEO dari agency Himchan dan Sunggyu .

" Ingin … Ah , Aku ingin memeberi tahu peraturan perusahaan kita pada Sunggyu, sajangnim . Aku lupa memberitahunya , dan sebagai sonbae yang baik aku ingin memberi tahunya peraturan penting perusahaan kita yang dilarang menjalin hubungan diantara staff maupun rekan sesama artis ."

" Ne ? Apa kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu sonbae ? Jika tentang hal itu aku sudah mengetahuinya "

" Ah , Geurae ?Kau sudah mengetahuinya ?" Tanya Himchan , sedangkan sosok beriris segaris yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mantap

" Jadi , apakah hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan Himchan ?" Tanya Yongguk , sang sajangnim yang menatap kearahnya seolah bertanya apakah ada hal lain yang akan Himchan sampaikan sehingga harus merusak pembicaraan pentingnya dengan salah satu artisnya

" Ah , ne . Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu . Aku hanya takut ji-"

" Jika apa sonbae?"

" Anniya , anniya . Lanjutkan saja pembicaraan mu . Jeomal jwiseonghamnida " Ucap Himchan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dengan pintu yang tak lupa dia tutup rapat

" Aishh , jeomal Micheoso ! Micheoso !" Runtuk Himchan memukuli berkali-kali kepalanya . Betapa bodoh dan gegabahnya dirinya hingga melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu didepan Yongguk dan Sunggyu , hobaenya .

" Bbang sajangnim.. " ucap Sunggyu, tak lama setelah Himchan meninggalkan ruangan yang kini berubah menjadi hening seketika

" Eum , wae?"

" Apakah kau merasa apa yang aku rasakan?"

" maksudmu ?"

" Entahlah , tapi aku merasa Himchan sonbae menyukai Bang sajangnim "

" Ne ?"

" Aku tidak tahu apa ini hanya perasaan ku saja , keundae Himchan sonbae selalu saja bertingkah aneh pada ku saat sajangnim dekat dengan ku . Seperti tadi dia bahkan melakukan hal aneh . Aku juga pernah memergokinya sedang menatap tajam namja-namja maupun yeoja yang dekat dengan mu dari kejauhan dengan dua manic mata tajamnya itu"

" Mwo ? Jadi kau pikir Himchan benar-benar menyukai ku begitu?" Tanya Yongguk yang segera namja beriris segaris itu jawab dengan anggukan tegas

" Puahahhahahaha … Jinjja ? Dia menyukai ku ?" Tanya Yongguk lagi , sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas dengan memegangi perut sixpacknya .

-_-

Himchan menatap lurus pantulan dirinya didalam cermin yang berada dihadapannya . Wajahnya kini terlihat sangat sempurna dengan riasan dan sedikit eyeliner di daerah matanya , dan jangan lupakan dengan gaya tatanan rambut hitamnya yang rapi , sungguh terlihat sempurna .

" Apakah kau sudah siap hyung?" Tanya Yongjae , menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk didepan meja rias tersebut

" eum"

" Ingat hyung , kau tidak boleh membuat malu kali ini eum ? Kau tahu ini adalah acara live ! Kita tidak bisa mengeditnya jika kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan"

" Arraseo" jawab Himchan , dengan sesekali menarik napas panjangnya mengurangi rasa canggungnya

" Satu lagi hyung , kau jangan sekali-sekali mencoba melakukan hal aneh yang seperti yang dulu kau lakukan !"

"memangnya aku melakukan apa ?"

" Ck , jangan berpura-pura lupa hyung ! Kau melakukan gaya mencekik leher mu sendiri saat tampil di weakly idol dulu ! Dengar ! Apapun yang terjadi berjanjilah pada ku kau tidak boleh melakukan hal bodoh dan memalukan seperti itu lagi eoh ? Atau aku akan berhenti menjadi manager mu !"

" Aisshh , arraseo .. Kau membuat ku lebih tegang pabo !" Dengus Himchan , mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sebal .

" Hwaitting hyung !" Ucap Yongjae , mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat .

.

.

.

" Camera .. stand by .. and start !" Ucap Jongup mengarahkan , selaku PD utuk program wawancara live itu .

Beberapa kamera kini mulai menyala dan mengarah pada sosok namja manis bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk manis diatas sofa ditemani oleh seorang yeoja selaku MC acara tersebut .

" Himchan-shii , apakah kita bisa mulai ?" Tanya sang yeoja selaku MC acara tersebut dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Himchan .

Skip Skipp

Beberapa pertanyaan mulai dilemparkan oleh sang MC pada bintang tamu , Kim Himchan , yang merupakan penyanyi yang tengah naik daun belakangan ini karena wajah tampannya yang menghipnotis jutaan fans yeoja maupun namja . Seringkali fans menjulukinya dengan sebutan 'Hime' karena parasnya yang cantik dan dekat dengan kata sempurna . Tak banyak juga fans yang mulai menguak dan mencari-cari tentang masa lalunya .

" Himchan-shii , kali ini kita akan menanyakan sesuatu yang kabarnya membuat fans mu bertanya-tanya dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah rumor yang menyebar. Disini mereka bilang kau pernah mengulang kelas , apakah itu benar?" Tanya sang MC membaca beberapa tesk pada catatannya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sosok Himchan yang hanya tersenyum tipis

" Ne , itu memang benar aku memang pernah mengulang kelas"

" Ne ? Jadi itu benar ? Jika boleh tahu kenapa kau bisa mengulang kelas ?"

" Karena aku terlalu bodoh "

" ne?"

Himchan terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab tegas " Aku terlalu bodoh karena aku menyukai seseorang saat itu , sehingga aku mengikutinya untuk mengulang kelas . Saat itu aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku ingin terus bersamanya "

" Woah , sepertinya apa yang baru saja kau katakan akan membuat semua fans mu shock dan iri Himchan-shii" Canda sang MC yeoja , yang hanya mengundang sebuah lengkungan tipis pada bibir tipis Himchan

" Lalu , siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu ?" 

" anni , dia bukan yeoja. Dia namja"

" ne ?"

" Aku menyukai seorang namja yang harus mengulang kelas"

#Hening …

Sesaat ruang siaran itu menjadi hening seketika , tak jauh dari sana Yongjae selaku sang manager tengah membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar karena tak percaya dengan apa yang artisnya itu katakan , bahkan selama ini Himchan tidak pernah memberitahunya . Begitu pula dengan Jongup, sang PD acara tersebut yang hanya mematung tak percaya .

" Wae ? Bukankah untuk menyukai dan mencintai seseorang itu tak harus mengenal gender ? Menurut ku cinta tidaklah salah , walaupun kalian harus menentang jalan tuhan ." Ucap Himchan membela diri saat semua orang diruangan itu hanya menatapnya tak percaya .

Himchan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh , apa yang dia lakukan ? Dia hanya berusaha berkata jujur dan sekarang semua orang terlihat seperti menghakiminya ? Memandangnya seperti seseorang yang aneh dan menjijikan ?

" Ne cinta itu tak salah Hime" ucap seseorang , yang entah datangnya dari mana . Himchan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang , mencari arah asal suara. Diikuti oleh sang MC yang juga menoleh kebelakang panggung yang dibangun untuk acara tersebut

Iris mata indah Himchan membulat saat melihat sosok namja tampan dengan jas hitam rapi membalut tubuh sixpack sang namja . Seorang namja yang sangat dia kenali , sang CEO yang datang dengan membawa setangkai bunga ditangannya .

" B-bukankah itu Bang Ceo ?" Tanya sang MC saat manicnya kini dengan jelas dapat melihat sosok namja yang tak asing baginya . Bang Yongguk CEO dari BG entertainment yang mengorbitkan idol dan penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal seperti Himchan dan Sunggyu .

Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya , berjalan mendekati Himchan yang nampak duduk terdiam dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata indahnya. Seulas senyum tipis bahkan senantiasa terlihat pada bibir sang namja bernama Bang Yongguk.

" Cinta memang tak pernah salah Hime . Begitu pula perasaan ku pada mu . Mianhae , karena membuat mu menunggu lama . Happy anniversary " Ucap Yongguk sembari memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah pada Himchan yang masih mematung , tak percaya

" Maukah kau menikah dengan ku , eum?" Sambung Yongguk, kini telah bersimpuh dihadapan namja cantik bak putri itu

"Hyu-hyunie-ah , Hikzs ..Hikzss" Suara tangisan itu kini meramaikan Susana ruangan persegi yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut . Entah kenapa air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari sudut mata Himchan hingga membuat Yongguk yang melihatnya khawatir

" Hime-ah , waeyo eum ? knapa kau menangis ? Apakah aku salah karena melamar mu disini ? Hey , uljima" ucap Yongguk mengapus air mata yang turun dipipi namja manis itu

Himchan menggeleng cepat. " anniya , kau tidak salah . Aku hanya tak percaya akhirnya kau melamar ku babo ! Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah melamar ku ! Tahu kah kau berapa lama aku menunggu ini eoh ? Tahu kah kau betapa tersiksanya aku karena harus menahan rasa rindu ku karena harus tinggal berpisah dari mu ! Tahukah kau betapa bodohnya aku karena cemburu setiap kau berdekatan dengan namja dan yeoja-yeoja itu eoh?"

" Mianhae , maaf karena membuat mu cemas , eum. Dan juga tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkan mu disaat aku harus mengorbankan persahabatan kita untuk mendapatkan mu ."

"Jadi kau mau menerima ku?" sambung Yongguk

" Eum , tentu saja babo ! Kau tahu aku telah menunggu ini sejak lama" Himchan segera memeluk sosok Yongguk . Mengalungkan lengannya pada lehar namja yang masih bersimpuh dihadapannya itu .

Tak berapa lama , suasana diruangan itupun kini dipenuhi oleh suara tepuk tangan dari semua kru yang ada . Bertepuk tangan sebagai tanda ikut bahagia setelah menyaksikan sebuah rahasia cinta seorang artis namja dengan CEOnya sendiri yang juga namja , dan menjadi saksi bisu *?* lamaran sekaligus hari jadi couple langka yang sudah 7 tahun bersama itu .

Yongguk tersenyum simpul sebelum merenggangkan pelukannya pada Himchan , mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok manis Himchan selama beberapa detik .

#chupp ..

Sebuah ciuman manis pun Himchan daratkan pada artis didikannya itu , ciuman ringan yang membawa rasa hangat yang menjalar ketubuh masing-masing .

" Saranghae Kim Himchan" Bisik Yongguk dengan senyum Gummy khas miliknya , mengakhiri ciuman

" Nado , Bang Yongguk Pabo!"

_THE END_

Mian FF abal-abal dan gag jelas . Tadinya mau bikin lanjutan buat FF Angel dengan sad ending tapi gara gag jadi gara'' kebanyakan denger lagunya With You BAP dan halasil malah ngebuat FF dengan cerita aneh bin ajaib seperti ini . Apalagi tadi liat Eomma Himchan sama Appa Gukkie pelukan di Weakly idol wkiwkwkwkwkwk XD

DItunggu Commentnya yah .. :D

Inspiration by : BAP – With You


End file.
